


Замысел

by impostora1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smoking After Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impostora1/pseuds/impostora1
Summary: Гарри стоит прислушаться к тому, что говорит Рон, но он не может сосредоточиться, пока знакомая фигура на другом конце паба сжимает пальцы на галстуке постороннего мужчины. И когда тот жадно ухмыляется в ответ, глаза Гарри застилает красной пеленой, а в голове бьется только одна мысль: «Мое».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	Замысел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522634) by [The_Sinking_Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinking_Ship/pseuds/The_Sinking_Ship). 



— Попомни мои слова, Гарри, судя по тому, как играет МакКаллум, в этом сезоне «Пушки» будут на вершине турнирной таблицы! Ты вообще видел его? Он чертова легенда! Ходят слухи, что они усложнили тренировки и заказали новые метлы. На этот раз «Пушки» получат Кубок, я это чувствую, — Рон эмоционально жестикулирует, из-за чего его лагер переливается через край пинты.

— Эм, да. Точно, — рассеянно откликается Гарри, опираясь локтем о барную стойку, чтобы заглянуть другу через плечо.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Это их год. Они точно получат Кубок, — бормочет Гарри.

Рон крутится на стуле и осматривает паб, пытаясь проследить за направлением взгляда Гарри. Он морщится и в последний момент переводит его, останавливаясь на какой-то женщине, прислонившейся к барной стойке.

— Что, она? — недоверчиво спрашивает Рон, поворачиваясь к Гарри и качая головой. — Может быть, тебе пора протереть очки, приятель, потому что ты явно ничего не видишь.

Рон прав насчет этого: Гарри ничего перед собой не видит. На самом деле ему немного стыдно за свое поведение. Они редко видятся с Роном с тех пор, как «Ужастики умников Уизли» открыли второй магазин в Хогсмиде, и тем более с тех пор, как у Рона и Гермионы появился ребенок. Когда Рон спросил, не хочет ли Гарри выпить после патрулирования, он назвал первый паб, который пришел ему в голову. Тот располагался поблизости, и в нем подавали чипсы со вкусом карри, которые так нравились Гарри. Но если бы он остановился на секунду и включил мозг, то непременно передумал бы, потому что это _их_ паб.

На самом деле это довольно невзрачное местечко со стенами, обшитыми деревянными панелями, шаткими стульями и темными виниловыми диванами, которые скрипят, когда на них опускаешься. Но здесь можно спрятаться в углу от посторонних глаз. Здесь никого не волнует, чем ты занимаешься, и никто не реагирует на то, что твой гламур потускнел по краям. Потому что гламур — это его фишка, не Гарри. И парень на другом конце бара определенно использует гламур, выбирая один из любимых образов Гарри. Ублюдок никогда не мог снизойти до чего-то невзрачного, например, выбрать тот вариант, на котором остановился Гарри (и единственный, который он мог поддерживать после пары лагеров) с длинными волосами и темно-карими глазами. Нет, его образы всегда были великолепны. Гарри знает, что конкретно этот вид требует минимальных усилий, потому что изменяет только некоторые черты. Этого достаточно, чтобы сделать его неузнаваемым — неузнаваемым для всех, кроме Гарри.

Парень на другом конце паба сжимает длинными тонкими пальцами бордовый галстук незнакомого мужчины, который, вероятно, смотрит на него голодными глазами, и Гарри чувствует, как в жилах у него закипает кровь. Он с шумом втягивает в себя воздух и на секунду зажмуривается, возвращая внимание к Рону, пока его голова не взорвалась.

Рон смотрит на него с подозрением — его глаза сужаются, а рот искривляется в ухмылке, что означает, что Гарри очень близок к тому, чтобы раскрыть себя. Гарри решает, что пришло время для хода конем.

— Как дела у Роуз? Гермиона сказала, что у нее вылез первый зуб?

Лицо Рона светлеет, и он тут же отвлекается, описывая блестящие успокаивающие заклинания Гермионы, которые помогают ребенку перенести этот непростой период и которые они начали использовать после того, как не спали три ночи из-за плача Роуз. Гарри чувствует укол вины из-за того, что использует свою обожаемую крестницу таким образом, но ему нужно, чтобы Рон продолжал говорить. Тогда, может быть, Гарри удастся удержаться на стуле, вместо того чтобы пересечь зал и придушить парня в гламуре.

Не то чтобы у них была сделка или что-то в этом роде. Никаких договоренностей — по крайней мере, словесных или тех, что были бы сделаны при свете дня. И если кто-нибудь спросил бы Гарри, то он ответил бы, что они просто хорошо проводят время. Конечно, иногда этот засранец оставался на завтрак, и, возможно, они несколько раз вместе слушали матчи по радио. И, когда Гарри подхватил сильную простуду, то получил от него сову с Бодроперцовым зельем.

Но это был всего лишь секс. Блестящий секс. Много блестящего секса. Все началось в этом самом пабе после долгой ночи, которую Гарри провел, организовывая облаву на торговцев незаконными зельями. Команда Гарри была измотана и разбежалась по домам, как только рейд закончился, но Гарри всегда был слишком возбужден после удачного ареста. Он знал, что не сможет заснуть еще несколько часов. Он не то чтобы планировал с кем-то переспать, когда отправился в паб, но и не был против этого. В ту ночь Гарри не использовал гламур. Так его шансы были гораздо выше, не то чтобы это имело значение.

Гарри заметил его на другом конце барной стойки, тоже без гламура, потягивающего что-то из бокала, как только занял свой стул. Когда Гарри кожей почувствовал на себе проницательный взгляд, он не долго думая купил ему выпить. А потом еще раз. А потом уговорил его продолжить на Гриммаулд-плейс, пообещав алкоголь крепче и дороже, до которого они так и не добрались.

Гарри выдергивает себя из воспоминаний. Рон все еще говорит, но внимание Гарри сосредотачивается на другом конце паба, где парень в гламуре наклоняется и шепчет что-то на ухо мужчине. Гарри чувствует, как ревность, словно копье, вонзается ему в живот, и давится глотком лагера.

— Все в порядке, Гарри? — спрашивает Рон, хлопая его по спине.

— Все хорошо, — выдавливает он из себя.

Двое, за которыми он наблюдает, стоят слишком близко друг к другу, и Гарри не может отвести глаз. А потом парень в гламуре подцепляет пальцем ремень на брюках мужчины и притягивает его к себе, закусывая губу, и пинта Гарри взрывается на стойке, осколки стекла разлетаются по всему пабу.

— Черт побери! — восклицает Рон. — Что это было?

Он удивленно таращится на Гарри, но тот почти не замечает этого, потому что пара на другом конце паба смотрит на него: мужчина хмурится, а на губах парня в гламуре играет знакомая ухмылка. Он отходит от своего спутника, а после, снова взглянув на Гарри, ускользает по темному коридору к туалетам.

— Извини, — говорит Гарри, не сводя глаз с коридора. — Я, наверное, слишком крепко сжал бокал.

— Ага, точно, — приподнимает брови Рон. — Если не считать того, что ты даже не держал его в руке.

— Мне нужно… — запинается Гарри, спрыгивая со своего барного стула и указывая на туалеты, после чего неуверенно заканчивает: — Привести себя в порядок.

Рон только закатывает глаза, но Гарри уже направляется к коридору, бросая злобный взгляд на мужчину с бордовым галстуком.

Дверь в мужской туалет распахивается и ударяется о стену, хотя Гарри даже не прикасается к ней, и он рычит. Ему нужно взять себя в руки, но все его тело горит, и он не может привести мысли в порядок. Гарри сбрасывает гламур, как только заходит внутрь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Поттер? — парень в гламуре опирается бедром на раковину и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я? Это мой паб.

Он фыркает:

— Твой паб? Перестань.

— Почему ты здесь? И почему ты притворяешься… — взгляд Гарри останавливается на острых скулах и пухлых губах, которые выглядят знакомо, но не совсем. — _Им?_

Парень явно красуется, когда проводит рукой по темно-русым волосам, и пожимает плечами:

— Он мне нравится.

— Нет, он нравится мне, и ты это знаешь.

— Да ладно тебе, Поттер, он нравится всем. Он прекрасен.

Гарри поднимает руку. Его пальцы зависают между ними на мгновение, прежде чем он запускает их в волнистые пряди песочного цвета. Парень ухмыляется, и этот знакомый жест ощущается, словно удар в живот. Пальцы Гарри сжимаются, крепче вцепляясь в чужие волосы. Парень перед ним судорожно втягивает в себя воздух, и Гарри тащит его к себе. Он выше Гарри, но его колени совсем немного подгибаются, так что Гарри удается посмотреть на него сверху.

— Сними его, — просит Гарри. Его слова похожи на рычание, и голубые глаза перед ним расширяются в ответ.

— Нет.

— Драко, — Гарри сжимает пальцы в его волосах, пока знакомая ухмылка не вздрагивает.

— Я не могу, идиот. Мы в общественном месте. Нас увидят.

Гарри это не волнует. Его никогда это не тревожило. Но он думает, что это может быть проблемой для Драко. Должно быть, так и есть. Это еще одна часть их сделки, которую они не обсуждали, хотя Гарри полагает, что в секретности есть что-то захватывающее и возбуждающее.

Гарри выпускает волосы Драко из пальцев и толкает его в грудь. Тот отступает назад — ублюдок такой гибкий и грациозный, что иногда это откровенно бесит Гарри. Он позволяет Гарри загнать его в ближайшую кабинку, и Гарри закрывает дверь за ними ногой. Он хватает Драко за воротник, сминая белую рубашку в пальцах, и бесится, потому что она расстегнута почти до неприличия: так Драко носит рубашки, когда хочет внимания, так Драко носит их постоянно. Гарри использует свое преимущество и разворачивает Драко, прижимая его спиной к двери кабинки и раздвигая его ноги бедром.

Драко шумно выдыхает, почувствовав его так близко, его ресницы вздрагивают.

— Сбрось гламур, Драко, — требует Гарри.

Бледно-голубые глаза, которые все это время были сосредоточены на Гарри, вспыхивают и приобретают их настоящий серебристый оттенок. Глаза всегда меняются первыми. Потом подбородок — сужается и заостряется, потом скулы — становятся еще более четкими. Губы слегка истончаются, а нос удлиняется. Волосы светлеют, смешиваясь с недавно темными прядями. Гарри видит, как губы Драко изгибаются в усмешке, а его подбородок напрягается. Он знает, что мерцание в глазах Драко означает, что ему очень хочется отвести взгляд. «Иногда ты слишком откровенен, Гарри», — сказал он однажды. Гарри думает, что это правда, но он не может отвести от Драко взгляд, пока он сбрасывает гламур, хотя это, наверное, было бы вежливо. Они давно уже не заботятся о таких вещах. Черт, Гарри не уверен, что они вообще когда-нибудь о них заботились.

— Я думал, он тебе нравится, — напряженно замечает Драко.

— Он нежнее тебя.

Рот Драко сжимается, а кончик его носа вздрагивает.

— У тебя ведь слабость к нежным и красивым, Поттер.

— С каких это пор?

Драко цокает языком:

— Я видел, с кем ты встречаешься. Прекрасные создания, которых можно привести домой к маме Уизел. Держу пари, они готовят тебе ужин и прибираются у тебя дома. Они поправляют тебе воротник и целуют тебя в щеку, перед тем как ты уходишь на работу. Они говорят: «Скорее возвращайся домой, дорогой. Я буду скучать по тебе и приготовлю жаркое к твоему возвращению. Наложу на пудинг согревающие чары, только бы ты остался доволен». Разве не так, Гарри?

Гарри хмурится и скрипит зубами, ослабляя хватку на воротнике Драко и прижимая ладонь к двери за его головой. Он наклоняется и смотрит Драко в глаза, не позволяя ему отпрянуть. Драко нравится высмеивать девушек и парней Гарри, и он позволяет ему это. Ему нравится, как загораются румянцем щеки Драко, когда он делает это, так ясно представляя Гарри с ними, как он представляет его с незнакомцами в барах.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Гарри.

— Как мило, — с усмешкой откликается Драко. — Вернее, как жалко. Ведь ты возвращаешься сюда. Ко мне. Как ты думаешь, почему?

Драко подается вперед, пока его бедра не прижимаются к бедрам Гарри и он не чувствует твердый член Драко сквозь его узкие брюки.

— Потому что я уверен, что могу ответить на этот вопрос.

Гарри сильно в этом сомневается. Драко понятия не имеет, что похоть Гарри давно переросла во что-то другое — во что-то большое и болезненное, что постоянно, блять, сидит у него в груди. Но Гарри только облизывает губы, наклоняет голову, сдерживая стон, что угрожает вырваться из него, так, что ему становится больно, и позволяет Драко продолжить.

— Потому что никто из них не сосет твой член так, как я, — голос Драко — хриплый шепот, хотя, кроме них, в туалете никого. — Потому что они не знают, что тебя заводит грубость, что тебе нравится, когда тебя умоляют. Это было бы недопустимо, правда? Быть могущественным Гарри Поттером, у ног которого и так уже весь мир, но который, тем не менее, кайфует от вида своих любовников на коленях. Развратных. Принадлежащих ему.

Гарри тяжело сглатывает:

— И ты думаешь, что ты знаешь? Знаешь, что мне нравится?

Жестокое выражение лица Драко изменяется в мгновение ока, становится почти снисходительным:

— Конечно. Я единственный, кто знает.

Руки Гарри сжимаются в кулаки рядом с головой Драко. Он хочет что-нибудь ударить. Он хочет оставить вмятины на двери. Он хочет поцеловать Драко так сильно, что ему больно: он хочет оставить следы от укусов по всему его горлу, потому что они всегда на виду и даже написать имя Гарри на нем перманентным маркером было бы не так хорошо.

Драко сладко улыбается, вероятно, замечая огонь в глазах Гарри, их собственнический блеск, искажающий выражение его лица. Гарри не может ничего с собой поделать, он просто такой. Это пугает людей. Заставляет их вздрагивать, съеживаться от страха. Потому что Драко прав. Он чертовски прав, и, блять, Гарри ненавидит, когда он прав.

— Я думаю, тебе нужно поцеловать меня, Гарри, — говорит Драко.

Это прозвучало бы глупо, если бы это сказал кто-то другой. Но Драко точно знает, что делает. Он знает, что, если Гарри поцелует его, то они отправятся к нему домой. Они бросят Рона и этого безымянного болвана с галстуком, который остаток вечера будет проверять часы, уставившись на дверь туалета, потому что они уже не вернутся.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Гарри.

Драко широко улыбается:

— Абсолютно.

Гарри не нужно повторять дважды. Он обеими руками вцепляется в волосы Драко и сталкивает их рты друг с другом. Драко со вздохом уступает ему, и Гарри чувствует, как ухмылка тает на его приоткрытых губах, когда кончик языка Драко прикасается к его, заставляя живот Гарри сжаться от желания.

Руки Драко пробираются под кожаную куртку Гарри и оглаживают его бока. Он засовывает ладони в задние карманы джинсов Гарри и тянет его на себя. Гарри продолжает целовать его, отчаянно и влажно, вылизывая его рот языком и все сильнее заводясь от того, как Драко потирается о него. Он такой: всегда двигается, выгибается под ним, толкается Гарри навстречу — никогда не остается на месте. Гарри обожает это. Ничто так не возбуждает его, как чужое желание; настолько пьянящее, что глаза становятся стеклянными, а тела податливыми. И никто не сводит его с ума так, как Драко. Гарри каждый раз приходится подчинять его себе, но как только Драко уступает и сдается, черт возьми, это великолепно. И Гарри хочет этого. Хочет его. Безумно. Прямо сейчас.

Гарри прикусывает его нижнюю губу, зажимает её между зубами, крепко стискивая бедра Драко. Драко разрывает их поцелуй, и глаза его загораются, когда он понимает, что его ждет. Гарри переступает с ноги на ногу, ища удобное положение, а потом забрасывает Драко на себя.

С губ Драко срывается хриплый смешок, но он скрещивает лодыжки у Гарри за спиной, одной рукой удерживаясь за перегородку кабинки, а другой — вцепляясь в футболку Гарри.

— Чертово животное, — бормочет Драко, когда откидывает голову назад, а Гарри атакует его бледное горло губами и языком.

Как бы хорошо это ни было, этого недостаточно. Член Гарри потирается о задницу Драко, и, черт возьми, брюки Драко такие облегающие, что Гарри может чувствовать каждый его изгиб, и он боится, что в конечном итоге, просто порвет его штаны, чего Драко ему никогда не забудет. А еще несомненно выберет самого дорогого портного в Лондоне, чтобы починить их, и отправит счет Гарри.

Драко стонет, когда губы Гарри находят чувствительное местечко у него за ухом, и Гарри накрывает еще одной волной возбуждения, которая заставляет его плотнее прижиматься к телу под ним.

Это более чем недостойно — то, как они снова и снова обтираются в туалете паба. Они взрослые мужчины, ради Мерлина, а не озабоченные подростки. Немного трения не должно так их возбуждать. Этого не должно быть достаточно для того, чтобы у Гарри промокали боксеры. Этого не должно быть достаточно для того, чтобы Драко красочно матерился.

— Ах… черт, Гарри, — выдыхает он, слегка задыхаясь и сбиваясь с ритма своих толчков.

Дверь туалета скрипит на старых петлях, и сладкие стоны Драко эхом разносятся в пустой комнате, потому что он никогда не затыкается. Именно тогда Гарри понимает, что забыл наложить Оглушающее заклинание и в любой момент кто угодно может зайти и услышать их — услышать Драко и его жалобные причитания. Одна только мысль об этом заставляет Гарри зарычать Драко в губы. Он не хочет даже думать о том, что кто-то может услышать то, как Драко хорошо. Эти звуки принадлежат только Гарри.

Гарри пытается тихо поцеловать его, но Драко тяжело дышит ему в рот и проклинает его.

— Гарри, — выдавливает он. Это почти мольба, что означает, что он совсем близко.

— Уже? — спрашивает Гарри, прикусывая его подбородок и крепче сжимая задницу Драко. — Я ведь еще даже не прикоснулся к тебе.

Драко упирается затылком в дверь кабинки. Гарри хочет отчитать его за это. Он причинит себе вред, а ему, черт возьми, это не разрешено. Только Гарри может причинять ему вред. У них есть сделка, хоть и негласная.

— Тогда прикоснись ко мне, — умоляет Драко.

— И позволить тебе кончить здесь? Ни за что.

Ответный смех Драко звучит хрипло. Он заставляет горячую волну внутри Гарри расплавиться и расплескаться, затапливая его изнутри.

— Тогда идем к тебе. Трахни меня как следует.

— Ты хочешь этого?

Драко кивает, и Гарри крепко его целует. Затем, снова толкнувшись бедрами, чтобы прижать Драко к двери, он обхватывает его одной рукой, одновременно с этим прикасаясь к волшебной палочке и думая о доме. Все вокруг крутится и темнеет.

Приземление выходит не совсем удачным. Гарри не может сосредоточиться и немного пьян, но умудряется переместить их в свою гостиную. Драко все еще крепко обнимает его, а потому падает вместе с ним, оказываясь под Гарри.

— Черт побери, Гарри, — выдыхает Драко, затаив дыхание. Он дергает его за куртку, пытаясь помочь ему выкрутиться из нее, а после тянет его футболку. Гарри идет у него на поводу и стягивает футболку через голову, небрежно отбрасывая её в сторону. Он гораздо более сосредоточен на пуговицах рубашки Драко — маленьких и неудобных, которые, кажется, становятся еще неуловимее, когда Гарри хочет поскорее прикоснуться к его коже. Ему наконец удается с ними справиться, и он награждает себя, проводя языком по животу Драко. Он заливается красивым румянцем, когда возбуждается, и Гарри нравится чувствовать этот жар на языке, нравится чувствовать, как кожа Драко нагревается еще сильнее, когда Гарри прикусывает её. И, если он оставляет за собой синяки и отпечатки зубов, это к лучшему.

Гарри встает на колени и расправляется с пряжкой на брюках Драко, расстегивает молнию и раздевает его, стягивая с него штаны вместе с носками и ботинками.

Гарри хорошо удается избавлять Драко от одежды так быстро, как только возможно, но исключительно по необходимости, потому что, если бы все было так, как Гарри хочет, Драко никогда бы не приходилось беспокоиться об одежде. Он выглядит безупречно и в мантиях, и в магловских нарядах, но от этого Гарри только сильнее хочется срывать с него одежду и оглаживать его горячую кожу, проверяя ее на наличие синяков, следов от зубов и отпечатков пальцев, которые не принадлежат ему.

Гарри знает, что так не должно быть. Он не должен быть таким. И он пытался остановить это, но ревность всегда скребется у него под кожей, разжигая его возбуждение. Он думает о мужчине в баре, о том, как его взгляд скользнул по гибкому телу Драко, а его глаза затуманились от похоти. Это заставляет Гарри закипать изнутри. Это сводит его с ума. Это бесит его.

— Он прикасался к тебе? — шипит Гарри, опираясь руками по обе стороны от Драко и прикусывая его сосок.

Драко стонет:

— Что?

— Мужчина в пабе. Он прикасался к тебе? — Гарри присасывается поцелуем к его животу, и Драко выгибается в спине.

— Мерлин, Гарри, я только познакомился с ним.

— Ты кому угодно готов позволить прикасаться к тебе, так? — рявкает он. Это не вопрос, это обвинение.

Он слышит возмущенное шипение Драко, но игнорирует его, оставляя жаркие поцелуи на груди Драко, спускаясь к его пупку и проводя языком по его выпирающим тазобедренным косточкам.

— А что если так? — спрашивает Драко. Он явно злится, но стонет, когда Гарри царапает ногтями его бедра, широко разведенные, чтобы Гарри мог поместиться между ними.

В наказание за вопрос Гарри прикусывает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра Драко, и тот вскрикивает. Гарри осторожно проходится по этому месту языком, чтобы успокоить красную отметину.

— Ты не ответил на мою сову, — выдыхает Драко.

Гарри замирает, растерянный:

— Что?

Он поднимает на него взгляд, отвлеченный пятнами румянца на груди Драко. Но вместо того, чтобы схватить Гарри за волосы, как он обычно это делал, Драко прикрывает глаза рукой.

— Я послал тебе сову, — повторяет он приглушенным голосом. — О благотворительном вечере в больнице Святого Мунго.

Гарри хмурится и приподнимается на локтях, хотя в результате перед его глазами оказывается все еще очень напряженный член Драко, что чрезвычайно отвлекает.

— Ты серьезно это предлагал?

— По-видимому, нет, — бормочет Драко.

Гарри не знает, что и думать. Он разводит пальцы на бедре Драко и завороженно наблюдает за тем, как поджимается его живот. Он почти не обратил внимания на приглашение, когда обнаружил его среди обычной стопки корреспонденции. На мгновение Гарри задумался о том, что, возможно, Драко приглашает его пойти с ним, но почти сразу же отказался от этой мысли, потому что Драко никогда не приглашал его никуда, кроме постели — точно не на мероприятия у него на работе. Обычно он выбирал себе в компанию какого-нибудь стажера-целителя, оставляя Гарри трястись от злости дома.

Гарри нужно немного времени — немного больше, чем потребовалось бы, если бы Драко не лежал обнаженным на его ковре, — чтобы сложить все у себя в голове. В конце концов, это его работа — собирать головоломки, имея ничтожное количество подсказок и заставляя людей признаваться в том, в чем они не собирались признаваться. Совпадение слишком подозрительное. И Драко не удается его одурачить, хоть он и пытается.

— Этот трюк в баре? — приподнимает брови Гарри. — Очень тонко.

— Мне нужна была компания.

Гарри убирает ладони с бедер Драко, только чтобы крепко обхватить ими его задницу. Он с силой сжимает её, притягивая Драко к себе. Его бедра раздвигаются еще шире, заставляя его выглядеть совершенно распутно, хотя он все еще прикрывает лицо руками. Гарри пробегает пальцами по напряженному члену Драко — покрасневшему и твердому, прижимающемуся к его животу, а затем сжимает его вокруг основания, возможно, немного сильнее необходимого. Он видит, как челюсти Драко напрягаются, и он сжимает зубы.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел нас, — признается Драко.

Гарри знал это. _Он, блять, знал это._ Драко не был в его баре — их баре — случайно. Он любил играть с ним, любил, когда Гарри гнался за ним, пуская слюни и хватая его за пятки, словно круп.

— Очень опрометчиво с твоей стороны, — отвечает Гарри.

— Возможно, — Драко опускает руки, и Гарри оказывается в ловушке его взгляда цвета грозового облака.

— Ты больной, — говорит Гарри, хотя это относится и к нему самому.

Но Драко шипит в ответ:

— Да.

Гарри накладывает невербальные беспалочковые чары смазки, и его ладонь наполняется полупрозрачной субстанцией. 

— Не делай так больше, — говорит он, растирая её между пальцев. Он проводит ими по бедрам Драко и по его члену, оставляя за собой влажный след, после чего проходится между ягодиц Драко, заставляя его тело содрогнуться от восхитительной дрожи. Гарри слегка надавливает там, ровно настолько, чтобы поласкать мягкую теплую кожу. Он никогда не устанет от задницы Драко. Она великолепна. Лучшая задница в его жизни.

— Я не принадлежу тебе, Гарри, — говорит Драко. Гарри встречается с его взглядом — стальным и решительным — и хитро улыбается.

— Принадлежишь, — спокойно отвечает он и одним быстрым движением вводит палец в тело Драко.

Глаза Драко закрываются, и он шумно выдыхает, красиво выгибая спину. Гарри вытягивает палец наружу и снова толкает его внутрь, медленнее на этот раз. Он так хорошо изучил его тело, что может заставить Драко раскрыться в два счета. И когда Драко начинают подаваться ему навстречу, насаживаясь на пальцы Гарри, он сгибает их, и Драко вскрикивает.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — хнычет он. Мольбы Драко — это музыка для ушей Гарри.

Драко был прав, когда сказал, что Гарри заводит грубость. Он любит, когда его умоляют. Это правда. Но он никогда не слышал мольбы, которая могла бы сравниться по сладости с мольбой Драко с его низким голосом и аристократическим акцентом. В его звучании было что-то настолько порочное, что Гарри тут же возбуждался. Были ночи, когда Гарри растягивал эту прелюдию почти до бесконечности, до тех пор, пока Драко не мог больше этого выносить, пока он практически не плакал, а его член капал смазкой на кожу или простыни Гарри. Но на этот раз он не будет заставлять Драко ждать. Он не может.

Гарри приподнимает свободную руку, три пальца которой не спрятаны в заднице Драко, и осторожно опускает её ему на шею. Он наклоняется ближе, пока их рты не замирают на расстоянии дыхания друг от друга. Глаза Драко медленно открываются, и Гарри слегка сжимает его горло, просто чтобы посмотреть, как затрепещут его ресницы.

— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя?

Драко кивает и слегка приподнимает подбородок.

— Я не слышу.

— Да, — выдыхает он хрипло и отчаянно, именно так, как Гарри нравится. Идеально.

Он хватает Драко за подбородок и толкается ему в рот языком, собирая им его вздохи и стоны, последний раз вращая пальцами внутри него, отчего Драко содрогается. Затем Гарри отстраняется.

— Перевернись. На колени.

Драко моргает несколько раз, пытаясь прийти в себя, но затем перекатывается на живот, вставая на колени. Его ладони скользят по ковру, когда он приподнимается, выгибаясь в кошачьей позе, и Гарри оглаживает ладонью изгиб его позвоночника.

Гарри снова призывает смазку и покрывает ею свой член, шипя от прикосновения собственной ладони к чувствительной коже. Он тщательно смазывает себя, пока с его члена не начинает капать. Им это понадобится, потому что Гарри не знает, что это такое — трахаться медленно и осторожно.

Гарри пристраивается позади Драко и толкается в него, вырывая из Драко громкий стон и заставляя его руки, которыми он удерживает себя на четвереньках, задрожать. Драко так хорошо принимает его, что Гарри не может не улыбнуться, довольный, когда на пробу толкается бедрами, наслаждаясь тем, как крепко Драко обхватывает его собой.

Но это единственная поблажка, которую Драко получает. Гарри снова и снова вбивается в его тело, со шлепками проникая в его задницу, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы Драко и оставляя на них отпечатки пальцев, которые после он сможет проследить языком.

Непрошенный образ Драко, руки которого сжимают галстук другого мужчины, возникает в его сознании. Он морщится и закрывает глаза, отчаянно пытаясь прогнать эту картинку, но она изменяется и превращается в изображение Драко, распростертого под этим человеком именно так, как он распростерт сейчас под Гарри, с приоткрывшимся от удовольствия ртом и остекленевшими глазами.

Гарри чувствует, как его губы искривляются и пытается подавить рычание, рвущееся из его груди. Он собирает в кулак светлые шелковистые пряди волос, что спускается на шею Драко и рассыпаются по его плечам, и дергает за них, вырывая из него новый протяжный вдох.

— Скажи, что ты мой, — требует Гарри, и это звучит неправильно, будто рык животного, а не слова.

Драко тяжело сглатывает, ему явно неудобно говорить в таком положении, но Гарри не выпускает его. 

— Нет, — хрипит Драко.

Гарри сильнее толкается в его тело, заставляя колени Драко скользнуть по ковру. Драко стонет, и от этого звука рот Гарри наполняется слюной. Он наклоняется над ним, прижимаясь грудью к спине Драко, и упирается одной рукой в пол, а другой, все еще удерживая Драко за волосы, наклоняет его лицо вбок, чтобы заговорить ему прямо на ухо.

— Ты чертов лжец, — бормочет Гарри тихо и нежно. — Посмотри на себя, ты отчаянно нуждаешься во мне. Скажи это.

Он двигает бедрами, и Драко вздрагивает. Гарри делает это снова, заставляя Драко затрястись.

— Блять, да, — хнычет Драко. — Я твой, Гарри.

— Если ты еще хоть раз позволишь кому-то прикоснуться к тебе, я прокляну их. Я запру их там, где никто не найдет. Они будут умолять меня о пощаде, но ничего не добьются.

_— Гарри._

— Я не делюсь, — Гарри отпускает волосы Драко и встает на колени, хватаясь за его бедра.

Он безжалостно вбивается в его жаждущее тело, и Драко принимает его, всхлипывая и постанывая. Ему хорошо, так чертовски хорошо, и Гарри чувствует, как покалывание в основании его позвоночника нарастает.

Он попадает в нужную точку, и левая рука Драко взлетает, накрывая пальцы Гарри у него на бедре.

— Боже мой, прямо здесь, — выдыхает он.

Гарри стискивает зубы и сохраняет нужный угол, каждым резким толчком выбивая из Драко дыхание. И Боже, от звуков, которые он издает, Гарри пьянеет.

— Мне нужно… Я хочу… — пальцы Драко на ладони Гарри судорожно сжимаются, и Гарри понимает.

— Сделай это, — говорит он. — Кончи.

Потому что Драко всегда спрашивает разрешения. Всегда. И это заставляет что-то в груди Гарри сжиматься, а потом взрываться, ничего после себя не оставляя. Это заставляет его желание усиливаться с пугающей скоростью. Это сводит его с ума, и ему это нравится. А затем Драко сжимает свой член в кулаке, отчаянно лаская его и пытаясь удержаться на одной руке, пока Гарри продолжает толкаться в него. Это великолепно, и Гарри приходится закусить губу, чтобы не улыбаться слишком широко.

— Я просто одержим тобой, — выдыхает он, сжимая твердую задницу Драко.

Драко кончает. Все его тело напрягается всего на несколько секунд, а затем он издает звук, который Гарри слышит каждую ночь во сне — отчаянный стон, который исходит прямо из его желудка и из-за которого голос его остается хриплым еще несколько часов после того, как они заканчивают.

И Гарри не просто видит, как Драко кончает, он чувствует это. Его задница так сильно сжимает его член, что перед глазами Гарри вспыхивают разноцветные пятна. Рука, обхватывающая член Драко, опускается на пол, перепачканная его спермой, и он напрягается, все еще издавая тихие стоны, когда Гарри толкается в него в последний раз.

Оргазм Гарри обрушивается на него, как лавина, и он сгибается пополам, прижимаясь к спине Драко и до основания погружаясь в его теплое тело. Удовольствие накатывает на него волнами, и с каждым новым толчком Гарри чувствует, как они прокатываются по его телу. А потом его накрывает тишиной — она ревет в его ушах, когда он выходит из Драко и валится на пол рядом с ним, тяжело дыша.

Они лежат так несколько минут и молчат, пока Драко не откатывается в сторону. Глаза Гарри по-прежнему закрыты, но он чувствует, как холодно становится рядом с ним, и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как Драко подползает к куче одежды, достает свою волшебную палочку и, поморщившись, накладывает очищающее заклинание на себя, а потом и на Гарри. Гарри вздрагивает, чувствуя магию на себе, а потом усмехается. Драко улыбается в ответ — осторожная улыбка, предназначенная одному только Гарри. Он дергает подбородком, и Гарри кивает. Он знает, что будет дальше, но не торопится вставать, а наслаждается видом, пока Драко поднимает брюки с пола. Лишь когда тот надевает их и выходит во внутренний дворик, Гарри осознает, что Драко только что ушел в его джинсах. Засранец.

Закатив глаза, Гарри призывает из ящика на втором этаже свою любимую пару пижамных штанов и следует за Драко на улицу. Еще только ранняя весна, Гарри не успел достать садовую мебель из сарая, и Драко сидит на нижней ступеньке, прислонившись спиной к одной из керамических ваз, в которых Гарри выращивает цветы — или, скорее, Невилл выращивает для Гарри цветы, а тот платит ему за это.

Гарри опускается рядом, и Драко тут же вытягивает ноги, опуская босые ступни на колени Гарри. Он достает из кармана его джинсов мятую пачку магловских сигарет и хмурится.

— Мальборо, Гарри?

Гарри ухмыляется и пожимает плечами:

— Мне нравится то, что мне нравится.

Драко бормочет:

— Отвратительно, — но вытягивает две сигареты из пачки, зажимает их между губами и прикуривает с помощью единственного беспалочкового заклинания, на которое он способен. Это просто маленький трюк, которому Гарри научил его несколько месяцев назад. Или в прошлом году. Он не помнит. Драко протягивает одну из сигарет Гарри и затягивается собственной: дым клубится вокруг его лица.

Драко выпускает идеальные кольца дыма, и Гарри следует его примеру: его кольца догоняют кольца Драко, прежде чем превратиться в облачка и разлететься по ветру. Некоторое время они курят в тишине, наблюдая из крошечного садика Гарри за тем, как облака плывут над городом. Гарри обвивает свободной рукой босую ногу Драко, поглаживая большим пальцем его лодыжку, только чтобы услышать, как он вздохнет.

— Ты останешься? — спрашивает Гарри, нарушая тишину.

Драко смотрит на него, в сумерках его лицо едва различимо:

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Конечно, — отвечает Гарри, прокручивая сигарету между большим и указательным пальцем.

Лицо Драко вздрагивает.

— Конечно? — немного истерично уточняет он.

— Ты можешь оставаться, когда пожелаешь. Я думал, ты знаешь это.

— Откуда, блять, я должен был это знать? — теперь Драко определенно звучит истерично. — Мерлин, ты такой же открытый, как запертая дверь.

Гарри пожимает плечами:

— Мне нравится, как ты готовишь яйца.

Драко награждает его скептическим взглядом:

— Я спалил их.

— Мне нравится, как ты варишь кофе.

— Гарри, ты варишь кофе.

— Мне нравится, как ты смотришься на моей кухне.

Выражение лица Драко смягчается, но потом он хмурится:

— Что, как растение в горшке? Или декоративная тарелка на стене?

Гарри фыркает:

— Можешь представить, чтобы мне нравились декоративные тарелки?

— Не в этом суть, Поттер.

— Именно в этом.

Драко раздумывает над его словами некоторое время:

— Что ты предлагаешь, Гарри?

— Я предлагаю тебе остаться на завтрак.

Драко выглядит настороженным.

— Я сам его приготовлю, — пытается уговорить его Гарри.

Драко вздыхает. Он медленно затягивается своей сигаретой, почти выжигая ее до фильтра. Дым вырывается из его рта плотным облаком, и Гарри хочется пошутить на тему драконов.

— Ты пойдешь со мной на благотворительный вечер в Мунго?

Гарри удивленно смотрит на него. Затем отвечает:

— Конечно.

— Серьезно?

— Да, почему нет?

Драко недоверчиво смотрит на него:

— Ты ненавидишь такие сборища.

— Да.

— Ненавидишь официальную одежду.

— Фу. Да.

— Тебе придется сделать пожертвование.

Гарри сжимает его лодыжку:

— Ничего страшного.

— Тебе придется вести вежливые беседы с бюрократами и подхалимами. 

— Ты пытаешься отговорить меня? — со смешком интересуется Гарри.

— Я пытаюсь убедиться, что ты знаешь, на что подписываешься.

— Я знаю, — тут же отвечает Гарри.

— Ты уверен?

Гарри выпускает кольцо дыма, которое Драко отгоняет от себя, нахмурившись, что Гарри находит чрезвычайно милым.

— Я уверен, — отвечает он.

***

На следующее утро Гарри готовит яйца (сваренные вкрутую для Драко и омлет для себя) и варит кофе (черный для них обоих). Драко ходит в пижамных штанах Гарри, а Гарри — в одних трусах, потому что Драко постоянно крадет его одежду и потому что Гарри нравится, как темнеют глаза Драко, когда он смотрит на его обнаженный торс. Он задается вопросом, останется ли Драко достаточно надолго, чтобы они могли заняться сексом в душе, но прежде чем Гарри успевает спросить его, в окно кухни влетает потрепанная сова и чуть не опрокидывает его кружку с кофе.

Сова протягивает ему лапку, и Гарри отвязывает от нее кусок пергамента, а потом морщится. Он сразу же узнает торопливый почерк Рона. Письмо не похоже на громовещатель, поэтому, вероятно, на этот раз Гарри отделывается легким испугом.

Письмо — это всего лишь напоминание о том, что воскресный ужин в этот раз будет проходить у Рона и Гермионы, а не в Норе, и что Гарри нужно принести что-нибудь для салата и бутылку вина. И если он может появиться немного пораньше — было бы здорово, потому что Молли нависает над Гермионой, пока та готовит, что ни капли не помогает, а так как Гарри, честно говоря, в любом случае готовит лучше, ему стоит принять в этом участие. В конце концов, только поэтому они все еще терпят его в своей компании.

Гарри смеется, и Драко отрывается от экономического раздела «Пророка» и прищуривается. Гарри просто улыбается ему и отпивает из кружки, а потом давится, потому что последний абзац гласит:

_И передай от меня привет Малфою. (Даже не пытайся отрицать, Гарри, я знаю твой фирменный «кажется, Малфой что-то затевает» взгляд как свои пять пальцев). Он может прийти на ужин, если захочет. Попроси его помочь тебе выбрать вино, потому что из-за того пойла, что ты принес в прошлый раз, у меня неделю было похмелье. Увидимся в воскресенье!_

— Что? — подозрительно спрашивает Драко.

— Как хорошо ты разбираешься в вине?

Драко награждает его снисходительным взглядом:

— Думаю, лучше, чем ты.

— Рон бы с тобой согласился. Ты занят завтра?

— Я не знаю. Зависит от того, что ты хочешь?

— Ужин у Рона и Гермионы.

— Нет. Точно нет. Ты издеваешься?

— Боюсь, что нет.

Драко с сомнением смотрит на него:

— Я не могу пойти на этот ужин, Поттер. Это выдаст нас с головой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой на благотворительный вечер. Чем это отличается? И вообще я думаю, что нам уже слишком поздно скрываться.

Гарри толкает письмо через стол и откидывается на спинку стула, потягивая кофе и наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо Драко, когда он пробегается глазами по пергаменту. Он со смешком отбрасывает письмо на стол.

— Знал, что ты нас выдашь. И это совершенно другое, Поттер. Это твоя семья, — Драко почти выплевывает эти слова, а потом нервно выдыхает и растирает лицо руками. — Ладно, думаю, у меня в подвале найдется бутылка белого эльфийского вина. Этого должно хватить в качестве мирного подношения Уизелу.

— Лучше тебе принести две бутылки, если ты планируешь называть его так.

Драко наклоняет голову и приподнимает бровь:

— Справедливо. Тогда нужно не забыть бутылку Каберне. Это смягчит удар.

— Думаю, некоторые вещи не меняются, — ухмыляется Гарри.

— Некоторые — нет, — Драко смотрит на него. — Другие — может быть.

— Может быть?

Драко поднимается, чтобы снова наполнить свою кружку и кружку Гарри:

— Не испытывай свою удачу, Поттер.

— Даже и не думал об этом, — отвечает Гарри, хватая его за руку, в которой нет кофейника, и целуя её. Пальцы Драко вздрагивают, но он не отнимает ладонь. Гарри отпускает его, и Драко возвращается на свое место, но Гарри не возражает. Он прикрывает глаза, слушая, как босые стопы Драко звучат на его кухонном полу, и улыбается.

Он может к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
